Galactic Wrestling Entertainment
The direct descendant to the mega-wrestling promotions of the late 20th century, the GWE/F has been the driving power in the inter-galactic sports entertainment for the better part of the 23rd century. With its shows being rebroadcasted in 161 languages and dialects throughout the Known Universe, it is one of the only media company that has had impact in both the Terran Confederation, the Baal'Ken Horde, the various Dwarven Clanholds and even in the Elven Star Empire. With four flagship shows, the GWE has imposed itself as a global brand and hires just about any talent it can find in the Known Universe, political allegiances mattering very little in the search for profit. The first show is called Monday Night War, and is considered the A-show for the brand, where the best wrestlers throughout the Known Universe can be seen. Multiple former Baal'Kadar champions, Olympic champions and Imperial Fighting Championship fighters have been seen and competed on MNW. The next two shows are Lucha Heroes! And Smashdown!, the first one featuring mainly people following the luchadore tradition and the other being more focused on streetfights and long running storylines. The final product is GWENext, which is a developmental brand where new fighters are introduced to the world of sports entertainment. GWE has been investing heavily in medical and magical treatment for their stars, especially in the world of CTE and other brain injuries, mostly as a mean to evade more expensive lawsuits. Other investment has been seen in kids health and language education, having a special program where 100 teenagers from Terra are sent in an exchange program to Baal'Zan for two years, learning Baal'Kadar along with the Baal'Ken language. Personalities and background Historically, presidents of the GWE were competitors in the company, many of them holding titles for various periods of time as their predecessors looked over them. The current president, Brett Michael Hemsley, also known as BMH, has been an incredible competitor and was well-loved for his in-ring skill and acrobatic style. He took over from his father, Glenn Hemsley, about 5 years ago as Glenn started battling cancer. The company has always been split into two major faction: the people who have an obsessive love for "big sweaty men", massive competitors who perform strong "power moves" and the people who love the super acrobatic style promoted by the luchadore and far eastern competitors, also known as "flippy shit". While there is not a fight between the two groups, those styles have been split in the B-shows, with Smashdown! mainly featuring massive fighters and Lucha Heroes! having the many agile fighters. While Baal'Kadar is generally more geared toward powermoves, smaller baal'ken have been known to join the Lucha Heroes! roster to promote their own style of fighting, which would never get them anywhere in the actual Baal'Kadar circuits. There has also been a recent push to include more gnomish competitors in the company, but sadly, most gnomes are not too keen on participating in this form of sport. The GWE has been trying very hard in recent years to penetrate the Protectorate and Kingdom market, but the start of the Protectorate War put a halt to any hope of expansion in that direction. Pirate broadcasts in the United Kingdom are not uncommon, and smuggling of holotapes of pay-per-view events to various kingdom locales is said to be quite lucrative. Category:Company Category:Terran Confederation